Universes
Curse Dyed Orange takes place in many different yet somehow connected universes (Kosmos). Because of that characters that may be present in one universe might not be in another. This page lists the most common ones. Story Universe The Story "timeline" takes place on Earth and follows Raka for the most part. In this universe Rajka is her clone, as Ratkoslavoljupka and A do not exist. Filjona makes her first appearance in this universe. See more characters here. ---- -''At that time it seemed right. I just wanted revenge. I just wanted to get back at those kids. I wanted to create something that would do that for me. And make them and all their succesors suffer. - ''Raka You can read the rest of the story here(ongoing). Video Universe The Video universe is the most chaotic, violent, and entertaining universe of the Kosmos. It follows Rajka, naturally, as she acts on her every primitive desire, often resulting in murder, cannibalism, rape etc. This is the oldest universe to exist as a concept, but it's not the oldest universe canonically. Rajka and Bane originated here but many other characters have also made an appearance. There are around 9 videos of this universe, not including "Video 0" which showed Rajka coming to earth on an asteroid and becoming a nazi teacher. Game Universe ''CDO - The Game ''takes place in this universe. It shares some characters from other universes but the vast majority of them are based on real people. The protagonist of the first game is one of Rajka's students who tries to free the school from Rajka's curse with the help of Filjona/Fiona. The student survives in 3 out of 6 possible endings, but regardless of the ending the player gets, in the canon timeline of the game he dies first. There are 3 more planned games and a reboot taking place in this universe with each one expected to come out in the next 2-3 years. Other Universes Canon (?) Timeline This is the most canon of the universes, in which Rajka is a daughter of the powerful Ratkoslavoljupka. Unfortunately, her fate in the canon universe is the worst, as she gets falsely accused of her mother's crimes (and by her own mother) and executed. Real Life Rajka is a character based on a real person, therefore everything that happens in real life might as well be called a part of the Real Life timeline. Perfect Universe In this universe Rajka is a gorgeous, well-endowed blonde MILF. She is a beloved teacher in a high school in a small village. But there's a twist - she is just a Facebook profile. This is possibly going to be mentioned in the upcoming game. The Sims Universe The name says it all. Sometimes Rajka and her friends and enemies struggle to survive in a vicious reality TV program. Sometimes Rajka tries (and fails) to become a superstar. Sometimes she just lives a humble life alongside Filjona and Bane. Sometimes all of this is happening at the same time. Mostly takes place in The Sims and occasionally The Sims 2. Star Universe Rajka is a cosmic pop star, having released a hit album Intimna Diskusija. She is a diva and presumably Lady Gaga from the future in this universe. Doll Universe Rajka is a green-haired Chinese doll head on a shitty pen who often fights with her frenemy Sabrina and her baby Lidija. This and the Real Life universe are the only universes which actually have a physical form. Category:Universes